To Be or Not To Be
by Brittnodo
Summary: Percy's heart was broken by the girl he loved, now she wants him back and Percy's unsure of what to do. Poseidon attempts to help but it doesn't work out too well.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I have ownership of The Heroes of Olympus series. If I did I'd have a whole lot more money in my pocket.**

**Authors Note: Well, this is new (: Usually I write only Harry Potter stuff but I love this series (well both of them) and I had to finally post one of my PJO fics I had in computer storage. This is AU and a bit cracky it alludes to Apollo/Percy because it makes me laugh. I love Percabeth but I needed a break (but I will be posting at some point a few song fics featuring them) and I know Poseidon is OOC, I mean really they have personalities for shorter periods of time than Kim Kardashian's marriage (sorry had to do it). So I hope you like it, review if you're up to it.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Percy,<em>

_Hello, Percy. I cannot believe I'm writing this. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if when Hermes delivers this you don't rip it up and throw it in the trash. But if there's a chance you actually read this, I just want to say I'm so sorry. I feel terrible about how we left things. I should never have broken up with you. Greece wasn't as amazing as we were. (When I left you in that park, you were so angry I couldn't believe you caused that hurricane that made New York evacuate, Mom told me Poseidon was beyond proud. Most Dads are proud when their kid wins the football game, yours is excited you destroy a few states.) If I could go back in time I'd pick us. I miss you. I miss your sense of humor. I miss your stupid comments. I miss the beach (I have no clue if you know but your dad came to me in a dream while I was in Greece. He told me if I were ever to step foot in the ocean he wouldn't be accountable for his actions. Oh, gods Percy it killed me seeing him. You two are so alike it's scary and that's when I started to regret my decision.). I miss us, Seaweed Brain. I love you. Yes, I know it may be too late for me to say it but I do. Oh, so much. We were good until I ruined it. You may ask why I left? Well, I was too curious for my own good, a daughter of Athena too curious for her own good. You were the greatest thing in my life and I destroyed it. I'm sorry; if there's any chance you'll take me back I'll be coming to Olympus during the Solstice._

_Love,_

_Wise Girl_

I looked at the letter in my scarred and weathered hands, my face blank, I hadn't heard from Annabeth in months.

It was so out of the blue, that she'd write me and I couldn't believe she had the nerve to even ask for my forgiveness after all the stuff she put me through.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead in frustration, this was supposed to be a good weekend, I was staying with my dad in his newly rebuilt under the sea palace (which I had an awesome room in, it was big and was very me) and he was going to be showing me the ropes of what I would be doing as his lieutenant (mortal lieutenant, but who knows I may finally take the gods up on there offer again). Usually Dad left the training to Delphin or Triton (my evil step-brother, he hates me and has tried to kill me once or twice but that's a whole other story) but since it was me who was going to be working with him he wanted to show me personally.

And then this arrived and blew my interesting weekend to smithereens.

While I was mentally grouching I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said making sure my voice was devoid of emotion and face unreadable.

I turned around in my desk chair and faced the person who came in.

It was my dad.

"Hey, Dad." I muttered making sure I was looking anywhere but the Sea god.

I may not be too pleased with the letter but I didn't want Annabeth to be drowned in the shower or something.

"Hello, son, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight, Amphitrite is going to be out so I thought we could go to this Chinese restaurant Zeus stalks regularly. He's mentioned the waitress are quite good-looking –er I mean the food is quite good." Dad said winked at me to my amusement and slight disgust.

It was fun staying with dad.

For the past few months I had been staying with him too not only reap the benefits as a Prince of the Seas (just like Nico reaping –literally- the advantages of being the Prince of Death, I prefer my title to be honest) but to also give my mom and Paul some alone time.

At first it had been majorly awkward with my Dad's wife and son but Amphitrite warmed up to me considerably, she now talks and enjoys spending time with me.

Triton on the other hand… He still despised me, glaring and sneering at me constantly.

Of course Dad was ecstatic to have me around and made a point to spend time with me (which was a bit odd at first) when the god had time. And to my surprise not only was I –as Amphitrite and my mom liked to say- my father's spitting image but I also seemed to have the best traits of my father in me.

And some of his worst interestingly enough.

I definitely inherited Poseidon's not so awesome temper.

You know that crazy freak earthquake on the east coast? That was my temper and I. I had a bit of a fight with Paul over going to college (No freaking way), and I exploded a bit. And Hurricane Irene that hit the east cost? Yep, all me, thankfully I was able to mostly stop it. Some new kid at Camp Half-Blood dissed my dad and made some rude remarks about my mom the night after Annabeth broke up with me (meaning my emotions were a bit twisted) and I caused New York to Evacuate. I felt bad about that but it was amusing to see my mom throw things at my Dad when he hugged me and said he was beyond proud.

I shook my head; "I don't think I'm up to it tonight."

Yeah, I know any other half blood would be ecstatic to be with their godly parent for dinner but I really wasn't in the mood for company at the moment.

"Are you sick?" Poseidon asked coming to sit on the edge of my desk, his voice tinted with concern.

"Nah," I murmured thickly, hoping he wouldn't see the letter that was inches from his leg.

It was like the fates hated me because at that moment my eyes slid involuntarily to the light blue paper.

Immediately, my dad had the letter and was reading it despite my protests and attempts to get it back.

My father grew more and more tense as he read the letter.

I watched as he set the paper down calmly before meeting my eyes.

Dad's eyes (well, and my eyes, too) were the sea. They mirrored the sea. Just like the sea mirrored my Dad. If dad was pissed, the sea was like raging whirlpools ready to suck you in. When he was happy the sea was calm and inviting.

And right now they were angry, no doubt a mirror image of my own only minutes ago.

"Percy, I will not allow you to get back together with that girl."

I raised an eyebrow, how dare he decide who I date or not date; this was none of his business.

I stood up angrily and turned away from my father, it wouldn't do well to anger my father more then he already was.

From behind me I heard my father stand to his full (human) height (in mortal form Dad was around 6'4 just 2 inches taller than me), "Do you understand what I'm saying Percy?"

I whipped around and crossed my arms against my chest mimicking Poseidon's position, "You wont allow me?"

I had spat the out the question venomously but my father just gave me a look, "That's right."

My already peaking temper rose a bit more, "Since when do you control me?"

I could see my father was restraining from turning me into kelp or seaweed as he glared at me, "If you continue making idiotic decisions, I will!"

"Let me tell you something, Father," I spat, "I have something you may never have heard of, _my lord_. It's called free will. I'll do what I want, and if it's to get back with Annabeth, I'll do it."

And with that I stormed out of my room and through the twisting hallways (scaring mermen and fish alike) until I made it out of the palace and into the open ocean and back into the mortal world.

**Poseidon's P.O.V.**

I stood unmoving watching my youngest son storm away from me.

Nobody not even my favorite child spoke to me like that, but for once I stopped myself from doing something stupid. I looked before leaping.

I sighed, I was a god, a very powerful god, and I shouldn't be dealing with stuff like this. That boy shouldn't, couldn't speak to me like that.

But deep in my mind something whispered, _But its Percy, your favorite son, the one who saved the world, one of the few children of yours you actually loved not just cared for. You haven't had a son like Percy since Theseus. He means the world to you._

I took a deep breath and calmed myself, hoping Zeus wouldn't get on my case about the Hurricane that just hit Florida.

"Perseus you will somehow be the death of this very immortal god." I muttered to no one, when sudden inspiration caught me, if I didn't know how to deal with my boy I would just got the only person who actually knew how to handle the boy.

Sally Jackson.

With a smirk, I snapped my fingers and ended up outside the door of Sally Jackson.

I will deny for this for the rest of eternity but whenever I saw Sally I would get very human nerves.

I took a breath, knocked and stuffed my hands in my short pockets.

The door opened to my annoyance and revealed not Sally but her husband: Blowfish.

In all honesty I couldn't see what Sally saw in the guy. He wasn't that handsome, maybe he was smart, but seemed to lack in the social department.

"Hello, ah- Paul was it?" I said making sure my face was unreadable.

The salt and pepper haired man stuttered, "Um, yes. Er- Hello."

I felt rather amused as the man squirmed a bit but put the guy out of his misery by asking, "Is Sally in?"

Paul's eyes flashed with uncertainty but waved me in as he walked into the nicely furnished apartment.

"Why don't you sit down, Sally just went into the bathroom, she'll be out in a moment?" Blowfish asked with a half smile.

Nodding, I moved to sit in the armchair that was to the left of the couch where Paul sat down.

While I waited, I let my thoughts drift to Percy.

As upset as I was, I was more worried about his almost nineteen year old son. I prayed to my brother that Percy didn't turn to Apollo for comfort. Again. I had already walked in on that once and I really wasn't in the mood to punch the sun god again.

"I like your shirt." Paul said quietly making my head snap up in surprise, he had forgotten the mortal was there for a moment.

I chuckled and looked down at my blue shirt that said in sea green, _Poseidon rules Athena Drools_, "It was a Father's day gift from Percy. It's the best gift I've received this century. I even have a photo of Athena's face when I wore the shirt to the Solstice."

I gleefully remember the wisdom goddesses' stunned and fuming face when I showed up wearing the shirt.

Paul nodded with an uneasy smile on his pale face, "Percy said the whole rivalry thing was real. I just never really thought there were shirts."

"Well, my son seems to find the oddest of places because somehow a mortal who has an obsession with "Greek Mythology" has opened a store with a bunch of stuff like this." I said smiling.

Paul was about to open his mouth when the bathroom door opened and revealed Sally as beautiful as the day I met her.

"Paul I-," Whatever she was about to say was cut off when she saw me.

I rose and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Hello, Sally."

She gaped at me before blinking a few times and smiled her very beautiful smile, "Hi, what brings you here?"

I opened my mouth to respond but she frowned suddenly and asked rushed, "Its Percy isn't it? Oh, gods! Is he alright?"

Nodding empathetically, "Physically our son is fine but…" I hesitated and glanced at Blowfish. I wasn't sure if Percy would want his stepfather to hear about Annabeth nor was sure I wanted him to hear.

Paul jumped in, "If you two don't mind, I'm going to go to the store."

"Alright honey," Sally said a smile on her face, "will you pick up some milk?"

Paul nodded and left looking highly uncomfortable at leaving his wife with her ex-lover who is a god. (He should be… Um, just kidding?)

Sally sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her, "So tell me what's wrong?"

I moved next to her and drummed my fingers on my leg, nervously, trying to figure what to say when I felt a soft hand on top of mine.

I looked into Sally's eyes –one of the many things that made me fall in love with her- only to see amusement and light worry.

"No need to be nervous, Poseidon," Sally smiled, "You can talk to me."

I nodded and rose an amused eyebrow, "How did you know I was nervous?"

Sally rolled her eyes, "Your son does the same thing, and stop stalling."

In a totally godly way I pouted, "It's Percy," Sally nodded, "He got a letter from Annabeth."

Sally's eyes widened, "Did you read it?"

"Yes, it was a rather direct letter."

"Did she say something about getting back together or something?" Sally questioned, her eyes a bit colder.

"Yes, that incessant daughter of Athena does."

I recalled to her what it said and what happened after I read it, when I was done Sally was biting her lip (her still very beautiful lips), "Poseidon…"

I sighed, "What did I do?"

"Although I agree with you, you approached him the wrong way about it," my eyes narrowed but Sally wen ton, "If someone told you what to do you would automatically defy them. Don't deny it, my lord." Sally said the last part teasingly.

I snorted softly as I stared at the wall, knowing all she said was true and muttered, "The Sea does not like to be restrained. I told him that when he was twelve."

Sally laughed but I could hear the tinge of worry in her voice, "Do you know where he went?"

"I'm not sure, I just hope he's not with Apollo."

Sally looked at me alarmed, "What's wrong with Apollo?"

I blinked, "Nothings wrong with my nephew."

"Then why are you worried he's with him?" Sally asked cautiously.

Uh, oh.

Looking down at my wristwatch I said, "Oh my look at the time. I must go, meeting with my brother. Lovely to see you, Sally, as always. I'll tell Percy when I find him to I.M. you."

I quickly dissipated leaving the woman I once truly loved breathing in the air of the sea.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on a bench looking up at the night's sky, admiring the view that I had of Zoe Nightshade forever hunting in the stars.

I wished to be like her, I could run away from love like she did with Hercules, I wish when my love left me I could leave it all behind and start anew.

But I couldn't, I was Percy Jackson. The hero the gods relied on the hero little demigods looked up to. I couldn't just bow out, I had to keep fighting.

I sighed and traced the trident tattoo that I got from the time I spent at the Roman camp, and wondered how in the world Jason did it, having to choose between to wonderful girls. In a way their situations were the same.

Jason had to choose between Reyna and Piper, while I had to choose between being with Annabeth or saying no to her offer and moving on with my life.

I wished I had a friend to talk to but there was really no one, Jason would be asleep as would Reyna since they both were vacationing somewhere where it was night time, Grover was busy being Lord of the Wild, Thalia would probably electrocute me for asking dating advice, Tyson was on a date with Ellie, Nico's never even been on a date before I think, and Hazel was with Leo finally starting to recover from Frank's death.

I winced inwardly remembering the whole war with Gaea, so many died including Frank which hit me the hardest, 6 out of the 7 of us lived but for people like poor Piper it would be better to have died than be not chosen by the man you loved.

_When the one you love leaves you, it can only make you stronger. When the one you love comes back, it can only mean one thing; you __were__ good enough and now you're better without them._

I could hear Aphrodite's musical voice in my head from a conversation long past and suddenly I knew in my heart of hearts what I needed to do.

I needed to finally let go.

This gave the chance to move on.

Closure.

So it's decided. I'd talk to her at the solstice, tell her I wasn't getting back with her but I'd like to be friends, not best friends but friends.

It felt good to make up my mind to be positive of what I want it made me feel better like I had control of this stupid situation.

I stretched my legs out and willed the warm sun were out so my legs weren't cold. I wished I had put on jeans or something rather than the khaki shorts and black button up that I rolled up to the elbows on, I hadn't thought it being summer and all it would be chilly.

From the corner of my eye I saw a kid maybe nine or ten walking alongside a man that could only be his dad, they were walking out of the park laughing, and carrying on. The father from what I could hear was telling his son how when he was a boy he didn't have a cellphone or computer, he played sports, the kid was snickering and rolling his eyes not caring.

The sight made me feel rather envious and nauseous, I never got to experience stuff like that with my parent since he was a god and when my dad was a kid he was in my evil grandfather's stomach after being eaten with his siblings.

And this of course made me think about my dad who up until now I couldn't spare any guilt for because I was being all angsty.

I felt rather bad for storming out on the god, and knew I was beyond lucky not to be a starfish or something right now.

I knew my dad just wanted to protect me from getting hurt again, he knew it couldn't be easy as a parent –god or not- to watch your child suffer.

I put my head in my hands remembering when she broke my heart (in this very park ironically) it had been sucky for everyone, since they had to deal with me. Most people would've ignored me but my cousins and parents were there and listened to my endless moans and pitifulness.

Oh, and Apollo.

Heh.

I am the son of a Greek god, preferences change all the time.

Ah, yes back to the point at hand, Annabeth left me for my family to pick up the pieces and nothing could forgive that.

To my left I heard the air shift and I grabbed riptide from my pocket ready for a fight when a familiar voice murmured, "Relax, kiddo, its me."

Ignoring the 'kiddo' remark I lowered my sword as my dad came to sit by m side.

"Always on guard," Dad said nodding his eyes subdued, "good boy."

I rolled my eyes a bit, I was eighteen not eight but I let it slide since Dad was a couple thousand years old. Everyone was a kid to him.

"Yeah, well when you have monsters stalking you all your life you tend to be cautious." I answered dryly.

It was quiet in the empty park except for some crickets chirping, the air was thick with an unspoken tension.

Dad smiled at me warmly suddenly, " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so ah-pushy, about this whole thing."

I grinned, dad couldn't stay mad at him very long and it was the same way for me, " Hey, its cool. Shows you care, I like that. And you should know I'm not getting back together with her."

"That's excellent!" Dad beamed at me before controlling his expression, "Oh, I mean to bad."

I snorted and stood up with him, "Jeez, dad."

"Alright, lets go to that restaurant, I really want that Chinese food."

I felt my lips twitch, "Yeah, it's the food we're going for."

"What? It is!" Dad said offended.

"I bet you I can totally get more numbers than you." I said mischievously as I followed him out of the park.

Poseidon scoffed throwing an arm over my shoulders, "Watch it boy, I am a god."

I gave him a wink, " My dads a god and he'll kick your ass."

He laughed loudly and ruffled my hair, to my annoyance.

"Well, we better be watch out for him, huh?"

I grinned and later when I totally scored more numbers than him I only rubbed it in his face for a week. But when those numbers magically disappeared, Poseidon swore on the sea he didn't take them. And I started to think I had a crazy stalker fairy or a scarily jealous god on my tail.


End file.
